fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fir
Fir (フィル Firu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the daughter of Bartre and Karla, making her the niece of Karel. She travels around Elibe in an attempt to hone her skills and is aquainted with Noah. She trains with him in the Arena during the rebellion initiated by Leygance in Ostia. She is quite headstrong, and exudes the same calmness and single-mindedness of purpose as her mother. In Chapter 9, she carries a Wo Dao, an extremely rare sword that Scott seeks to grab. She can be recruited only by speaking to her with Noah. She makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she is voiced by Yoko Hikasa in the Japanese version and Natalie Lander in the English version. Profile Fir works to follow in the footsteps of her late mother and struggles to improve her skills in swordsmanship until she achieves the title of Swordmaster. As the rebellion against Lilina and Hector occurs in Ostia, she is oblivious to the turmoil while she trains with Noah in an arena. It is not until Chapter 9 that she joins Roy's party, later learning through support conversations that Noah has been in love with her since he first saw her. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Recruitment *Chapter 9: Enemy, speak with Noah. Base Stats Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= *Note: Like other enemy characters, Fir's hard mode bonuses can vary. Growth Rates |75% |25% |50% |55% |50% |15% |20% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Supports *Noah *Rutger *Bartre *Sin *Karel Overall Fir is one of the two Myrmidons who join, the other one being Rutger. Fir joins at Level 1, at a time when most of your characters will be Level 11+ and she is a fairly difficult character to train. One way to train her is to give her an Iron Sword or two and have her wait in the forest in the middle of the map after recruiting her. The immense amount of Pirates in the chapter will all attack her with low to no chance (below 10%) of hitting her and give easy experience. In this way, she can level up as high as between Level 10 and 15. In contrast to Rutger, Fir puts more emphasis on Luck and Speed, and falls short in Strength and Defense (though they can be compensated with a good support, most commonly Noah.) As such, she usually ends up dodging more attacks than Rutger, but will have lower Strength and perform Critical hits less often. She can become a powerful ally once trained, and can be used if Rutger has not been trained, or if you prefer Fir's higher Luck rating. Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Sword Student :''A woman who travels in search of the best swordplay opponents anywhere. Appears in ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade.'' Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Killing Edge Sword |Skill=- }} Sword |Skill=- }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Quotes ''The Binding Blade'' :Fir/The Binding Blade Quotes ''Heroes'' :Fir/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Fir - Heir to the Sword Saint (『剣聖』をつぐ者 “Kensei” wo tsugu mono lit. The One called the "Sword Saint") *Fir set out again to travel around the world in training. Her name eventually spread throughout the continent as the next Sword Saint, and her legends were to be told for centuries to come. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Fir is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Fir won 5th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her naive but bold and emotional personality, her character design, and her easy usability as a Myrmidon/Swordmaster due to her high Speed, Skill, and Luck rates. *Fir shares her English voice actress in Fire Emblem Heroes, Natalie Lander, with Elise (Fates, Heroes) and Nina (Fates). Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters